You'll always know
by La plume rouge
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Remus ne sont pas vraiment dirigées vers Nymphadora. Elle n'est pas la première à bénéficier de son amour, ni la plus aimée. OS shonen-ai SBRL


**Ma première fic HP les enfants ! C'est une série que j'ai adulé et que j'adore encore. Mon couple préféré n'est pas celui mis en scène mais je l'aime beaucoup et puis ça m'a permit d'enfin faire un OS complet et correct, bien que court.**

**DISCLAIMER: tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf le scénario de ce petit OS qui est de moi.**

**RATING: T (shonen-ai)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair vert aveugla ses rétines et il sentit son corps se tendre, comme traversé d'un intense courant électrique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Ses doigts furent parcourus d'un sursaut ses traits distendus n'exprimèrent plus rien en une fraction de secondes, et le corps inerte s'écroula au sol face au Mangemort, qui, goguenard, s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur sa victime. Il criait qu'il avait eu cette ordure, cette saleté de bâtard. Autour d'eux, les combats faisaient rage. Quelques corps tombaient inanimés sur le sol, d'autres se tordaient de douleur. Les lumières incessantes produites par les bouts de bois se reflétait dans l'œil vide du défunt.

Il n'avait fallut que de quelques secondes d'inattention. Une poignée d'un temps infini, c'est-à-dire à peine quelques miettes. Et il s'était écroulé. Il avait succombé lui aussi, comme tant d'autres autour de lui.

Remus John Lupin était mort.

Sa femme tomba quelques instants plus tard en apercevant son mari. Nymphadora Tonks s'éteignit, le reflet de l'homme qu'elle aimait gravé en elle, emportant son amour dans les limbes incertaines de la mort. Et pendant ces quelques secondes où tous deux étaient tombés, ils avaient eu le temps de revivre leurs souvenirs les plus heureux. Comme quoi la mort ne détruit pas tout.

Nymphadora avait revécu ce moment mémorable où Remus lui avait demandé sa main, et parallèlement lorsqu'elle avait pris Teddy dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Quant à Remus, il gardait ses souvenirs en mémoire. Mais ce n'étaient pas les plus heureux. Il aurait dû avoir honte, se cacher de cette ignominie, d'avoir pensé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa femme avant de mourir. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. La mort l'avait enveloppé de son linceul invisible avant que ses remords ne prennent le pas sur l'expression de son visage paisible.

Ses dernières pensées avaient été pour Sirius Black, cet homme qui avait bouleversé son adolescence. Et toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'il était mort, il avait été désespéré, au bord du gouffre plus que jamais. Mais Nymphadora avait su trouver les mots justes. D'amie en maîtresse, de femme en mère. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Nymphadora. Mais il aimait Sirius depuis le début. Et il l'aimait sans doute plus qu'elle. Il était lâche de s'être réfugié dans ses bras pour oublier la douleur causée par la perte incommensurable de Sirius. Mais, depuis le début, il avait toujours été lâche. La seule chose, c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait compte que trop tard à chaque fois.

« _Remus était installé contre un arbre du parc, un livre d'Arithmancie nommé « Numérologie et grammaire » ouvert sur les genoux. Ses yeux ambrés parcouraient les lignes annotées par ses soins, une plume vieille et miteuse d'un rouge terni à la main, tournant méticuleusement les pages griffonnées de l'autre main. Il était assis en tailleur contre un hêtre au tronc titanesque, où il aimait bien faire ses devoirs lorsque le temps le permettait. Le bruissement des feuilles lorsque le vent s'engouffrait dans les larges branches, le ciel dégagé et lumineux, le clapotis du lac où des élèves jouaient avec le calmar géant. Ces petits riens qui le rendaient heureux gonflaient son cœur d'une joie naïve et l'éloignait de ses pensées sombres et amères, de cette lune qu'il haïssait. Étrangement, il la guettait souvent au bord de la fenêtre du dortoir, la nuit tombée, et ne détachait son regard que lorsque Sirius lui intimait de « bouger son cul de là » parce qu'il le perturbait dans ses manies qu'il trouvait agitées._

_Il poursuivit sa lecture et s'arrêta à un paragraphe qui semblait enfin éclairer sa lanterne, puis __reposa le livre dans l'herbe grasse et souple pour continuer d'allonger son écriture sur le parchemin qui ne tarderait pas à atteindre les cent centimètres. Remus était assez fier de lui ses devoirs ne tarderaient pas à être bouclés et il pourrait enfin profiter du week-end complet. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres._

_Il sursauta brutalement en sentant une large main se poser sur son épaule maigre et réussit à calmer quelque peu les battements de son cœur effrénés en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de James et Peter. _

_- Holà mon vieux, calme-toi ! rit le brun en retirant sa main. Tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius ? Ça fait un certain temps que je le cherche, il avait mon devoir pour le comparer au sien, mais il ne me l'a pas rendu, expliqua James en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Une nouvelle farce, sans doute, répondit laconiquement Lupin, replongeant dans son travail._

_James soupira en marmonnant des jurons dans sa barbe et entraînant un Peter au sourire d'enfant derrière lui, malgré ses seize ans, qui salua brièvement Remus avant de suivre le brun comme son ombre. Mais alors qu'il retournait à ses calculs et qu'il pensait enfin avoir la paix, Sirius se laisse tomber à ses côtés en souriant de toutes ses dents et l'air fier de lui mais cette fois-ci, Remus ne montra aucun signe de surprise et leva les yeux au ciel._

_- J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, au moins._

_- Toujours, Rem' !_

_- Tu es grotesque._

_Sirius lâcha un gémissement contrarié._

_- Tu pourrais être moins sérieux de temps à autre ?_

_- Si j'étais si sérieux que ça, je n'aurais pas autant d'heures de colle._

_- Tss..._

_Le dialogue s'arrêta sur cette réplique très constructive et il reprit son Arithmancie avec un certain soulagement. Il lui arrivait d'être trop troublé par la présence de Sirius pour ne pas arriver à faire ce à quoi il était occupé avant que celui-ci ne vienne perturber sa concentration ou, plus justement, la faire voler en éclats. En effet, son petit-ami ne cessait de faire croître son excitation à chacune de ses apparitions l'ambiance était particulièrement tendue en ce moment. Depuis peu, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois dans une salle désertée. Et la douleur qu'ils avaient tour à tour ressenti les avait un peu gêné, surtout lorsque Rusard, attiré par les gémissements de douleur et de plaisir, était venu voir ce qui se tramait. Fort heureusement, ils avaient réussi à fuir, nus comme des vers et vêtements sous le bras. Pendant près d'une heure, ils s'étaient cachés dans un passage secret connus d'eux seuls. Un pesant silence les avait comme enrobé d'une chape de plomb. Et depuis, ils ne cherchaient même plus à se trouver seuls, ou des instants d'inattention pour s'échanger un volatile et furtif baiser._

_La relation qu'ils entretenaient était d'une totale discrétion. Sans se l'avouer mais en se comprenant parfaitement, chacun avait peur du regard des autres. Ils avaient honte. Et bien qu'ils aient en ce moment-même honte entre eux, ils étaient habituellement déchargé de tous leurs soucis en __compagnie de leur amant. Se parler l'un à l'autre, se caresser étaient des moments de délivrance un havre de paix au cœur de leur vie agitée, et surtout pour apaiser Remus à vrai dire. Sirius savait qu'il avait besoin de leurs petits moments pour oublier l'espace de quelques instants qu'il était un compagnon parmi tant d'autres et pas un loup-garou rejeté par la société. Mais ces derniers temps, sa tension était au maximum. Le fait qu'il y ait un froid entre eux terrifiait Lupin. Si jamais Sirius rompait..._

_Il ne lui avait encore jamais fait part de ses sentiments pour lui. Sans doute pour le séduisant jeune homme tout cela n'était-il qu'une nouvelle expérience grisante, secrète et purement physique. Il lâcha un soupir et acheva son devoir, le bâclant finalement. Il se releva et, sur un coup de tête, entraîna Sirius par la bras, pour l'emmener à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. Ils étaient seuls. Pour la première fois depuis quatre semaines._

_Il ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes, mais Sirius l'embrassait déjà, le faisant reculer contre l'un des murs du château ses mains erraient sur son corps, le rendant bouillonnant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, humides de salive et que leurs souffles mêlés et irréguliers se furent légèrement calmés, Remus lança précipitamment, avant même que Sirius n'ait pu poser ses lèvres sur son cou :_

_- Je t'aime !_

_Il s'ensuivit le silence le plus long qu'il soit jamais arrivé à Lupin de souffrir. C'était de la torture. Puis enfin, Sirius, vint embrasser son cou comme si de rien n'était. Remus sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Et Sirius, sentant une larme rouler dans son cou, releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux._

_- Eh ! Remus... !_

_Incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, Remus pleurait silencieusement et inlassablement. Il lui semblait que le sort s'acharnait sur sa pauvre vie misérable._

_- Moi aussi, finit par dire Sirius. Mais ça me semblait évident..._

_Éberlué, Lupin lui donna une puissante gifle. _

_- Ça t'arracherait la bouche de me le dire ! fulmina le loup-garou, dans une colère mêlée d'un intense soulagement, d'une joie indescriptible._

_- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas dit, bougonna Sirius en se massant la joue._

_- Quel crétin tu fais..._

_- Et un crétin qui t'aime !_

_- Je sais... maintenant, je sais... »_

Jusqu'à la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, il le savait. Sirius avait emporté son amour pour lui. Et le réconfort qui le laissait ainsi ouvrir chaleureusement ses bras à la mort était qu'il allait bientôt savoir s'il savait toujours.

Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. La dernière réplique de Sirius lors de cette journée mémorable le lui interdisait.

« - Tu devras toujours savoir ça, maintenant, et ne t'avises pas de l'oublier. »

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère avoir fait plaisir à certains d'entre vous, et j'en serais ravie si tel est le cas ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
**


End file.
